


danganronpa v3 nsfw au

by senpaiwaifchu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Masturbation, Multi, My First Smut, Pool, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vibrators, Whipped Cream, nurse & doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaiwaifchu/pseuds/senpaiwaifchu
Summary: this is au where everyone has smut related talents and may have litle to do with their canon talents.





	1. Chapter 1

shuichi talent is sucking dick and "eating out" pussy  
korekiyos talent is bdsm "bible disgussion and study meeting"  
kokichi is good with his hands lets just say that  
kiibo is sex lord(im not rlly sure if hes human or robot in this one)  
angies talent is having sex with multiple ppl  
tsumugi can cosplay and roleplay any character u want during nsfw  
rantaro can make literaly anyone atracted to him during nsfw  
miu invents many sex toys and always wants to try them out  
kaede can pick just the right music for sex  
gonta is bodyguard and hes pure bean so no nsfw talent for him.( if u rlly wanted him to have nsfw talent hes very  
gentlemanly during nsfw)  
maki is good with whips (warning she has a cactus whip)  
kaito can make u see stars during nsfw so basicly always ahegao  
ryoma likes to do sex at puplic places hes very manly too  
tojo is sex maid  
tenkos talent is good at sex with girls (sexual fighting style idk she knows where to touch to just feel right)  
himiko is very tight and adorpale

u can make request with these talents and what kinda "scenes" you want example: i want this person to be tied up while being screwed

(this is like killing game but without killing part bc i still want a reason why they are there lets just say monokuma realised sex sells so yeah. change of plans this is like sex show place and monokuma is a boss and only top 16 shsl levels are picked on every 3 year career. so they are willingly doing it. i'm saying these just to be sure. in my headcanon they all are aldults. yes they are videoed live and they know that. everybody of them havent done it live or videoed before only in private so they all kinda new to this.)

 

this starts with kokichi and shuichi:

*shuichi starts to wake up but hes in room with no windows or anything else and on one wall there's a mirror(it covers whole wall) and middle of the room is a box*  
shuichi: what the where am i and why am i here? *shuichi tryes to open the doorbut no avail.  
monokuma shows up: puhuhu. . ive brought u here for a task.  
shuichi just stood there in a silence while giving suprised blinks and pink faint blush coming to his cheeks...: just tell the task he said quietly. and putting his hat downer.  
monokuma: i'm suprised youre not trying to hide this time.

(monokuma wanted kaede and him have sex and at first but shuichi got stage fear and shuichi was changed to rantaro because of that)¨

monokuma:see that box over there. open it and pick any toy u want from there. you have to pick a toy and pleasure yourself.  
then monokuma went away.

shuichi walked to the box and opened it.  
there were 2 dildos there : big black one and pink vibrative one and lotion of lube.  
shuichi started to blush even more his cheeks looked like a raspberry.  
now he was bare naked and started to prepare himself. putted lube on his fingers and started to go in.  
only one at start up and down. then 2. shuichi left a quiet moan when the fingers hit the prostate. shuichi felt he was ready. he started to lube the vibrator and set it under his bottom. then he started to slowly go down.

shuichi: mhhm. *panth* vibrator was fully in. and putted it on.

shuichis pov

i started to think kokichi when i putted the vibrator inside me.  
shuichi: mhmh kokichi.  
his leinght go up and down and him leaving purple marks on my neck and having hot steamy french kisses with me.  
i started slowly.  
meanwhile.

monokumas pov.

does our shy boy think about kokichi intresting?... maybe if i bring kokichi to other side of a mirror i might get more views.  
(mirror is on other side a window but mirror side isint window get it?)  
normal pov  
monokuma annoucment: kokichi ouma come to the gym alone!

kokichi: ooh a new task for me this early! byee!~  
kiibo: see you soon.  
rantaro just smiled and wawed.

when kokichi apeared to the gym kuma was already waiting for him.  
monokuma: hello kokichi ouma.  
kokichi: u summoned me?  
monokuma: go to that room and whatch the window. after hes done you can leave or continue with him its your choice.  
kokichi: aye aye captain. nishinishi. kokis pov:  
him? he means shuichi right.

i walked to the room and sitted on the chair and looked at the window.

shuichi is there going up and down vibrator in his ass moaning mess and more impormantly moaning MY name.  
i instanly started going hard. putted hand under my jeans to my rock hard cock. started to jacking off.

shuichi: kokichi mhmmm your dick feels so good~ haaah *panths and moaning noices*  
shuichi:please not faster ill go mad.~ *he started to pick up the base*  
kokichi to himself: oh my my i knew he was intrested in about my lying and everythig- but he was intrested me in sexual ways too!  
shuichi: im cumming!~ his ahoge went to straith line(ahoge boner?). his cum flew to the floor panthing and recovering. then he took the vibrator out of his ass. and started to take clothes back on.  
when shuichi bent over to take his jeans i stated to myself. nice and round. then came. i washed my hands and went to my room. now is not the right time to fuck shuichi. lets let audience to wait for the good stuff.


	2. kaito x maki x shuchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is like killing game but without killing part bc i still want a reason why they are there lets just say monokuma realised sex sells so yeah. change of plans this is like sex show place and monokuma is a boss and only top 16 shsl levels are picked on every 3 year career. so they are willingly doing it. i'm saying these just to be sure. in my headcanon they all are aldults. yes they are videoed live and they know that. everybody of them havent done it live or videoed before only in private so they all kinda new to this.)

(shuichi was stuttering mess and kaito wanted him to speak clearly.)

shuichi was at kaitos room. and still stuttering

kaito punched him.

shuichi fell on the ground and knees.

kaito: speak to me clearly shuichi!

shuichi was supprised that kaito did that he just stared at kaito mouth open.

kaito: you need to be thaught lesson.take your pants off and sit on my lap.

shuichi didn't say anything he just ordered the order.

 

after this monokuma started videoing them live. monokuma to himself: puhuhu i can already feel money flowing.

 

**shuichi positioned himself on kaitos lap.**

 

kaito:i will spank you 20 times if you stutter that makes 2 more spanks. count with me.

shuichi: yes kaito,

 

* **kaito spanks***

shuichi: one. ( _shuichi  was suprised by kaitos actions)_

***kaito spanks again***

shuichi: two

\---

***kaito increased his power in spank***

shuichi: fif - fifteen ( shuichis ass is completely red)

 ***kaito grinned and spanked harder*** shuichi what did i say about stuttering? u need to be punished more.

 ***maki is knocking on the door and opening it*** maki: kaito could you help with this necklace? - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SHUICHI!?

kaito: im teaching him a lesson.

 

maki was not having it * **she moved shuichi away literaly saving his ass. maki also took her cactus whip out of her pocket***

maki:hands off of him! ***she starts to whip kaito and shuichi runs away fully clothed again***

shuichi to himself: _thank you maki, you saved me._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont like kaito hitting "everybody". sorry that this left more out of nsfw to be funny scene. i will not do anymore promises witch chacters. u can still make request whitch chacters and moments u would wish to have :)


	3. plans and questions (kiibo x rantaro)

// in here theres usual hanging out area with game console and kiibo is human

kokichis pov

kokichi: if shuichi really wants to "play" with me... i need a good game to play. and for that i need some tools.

**then kokichi saw newspaper post and there was particular post that got him intrested and his malicious grin started to show up.**

kokichi: aha now i got the game. nishinishi.he sips his panta

 

-time skip brought u by tojo miu and kaede being best mamas-

kokichi: hey cumdumster i need some tools!

cumdumster: you homosexual slut whadya want? you and your fucking lies go play in the corner yourself.

kokichi: i wonder how big dildo has been inside you. you propaly get off me talking you like this. but i need beep and boop item and sciencist jacket.

cumdumster: i can easily make the beep and boop! after all im amazing gourceus miu iruma! but i don't have jakcet you propaly have to ask tsumugi for that.

kokichi: shit goddamit fuckernuts! i will come tomorrow to get them they better ready.

time skip brought you by kokichis adorpale eyelashes

kokichi: tsumugi do u have few outfits that i could get?  
tsumugi: whats the theme?  
kokichi:____________  
tsumugi: oh my! i have the jacket here already but can u wait for tomorrow the other piece?  
kokichi: that piece is not for me its for saihara chan and keep it as a secret. see ya  
tsumugi: oh my

monokuma: _puhuhu! roleplaying i like it_

meanwhile:

kiibo were hanging out with rantaro.

rantaro: i still don't understand how does your talent work.  
kiibo: it's kinda dificult to explain.. everyone just wants sex with me and i hand them over what they want.  
rantaro: and that means your body?  
kiibo: most of it.   
rantaro: no questions about my talent?  
kiibo: theres no one who wouldn't be atracted to you.  
rantaro: i take compliments. how about taking explanations to actions?  
kiibo: uh sure

  
// somethimes the smut cast just fools around by themselfs without need to monokuma command anything

**monokuma starts to make live video at rantaros room**

kiibo:c - can you be a top?  
rantaro: sure.

* **rantaro starts to take shirt off and kiibo just stares a litle bit until taking his blue hoodie off**.*

 ***kiibo is looking away blushingly** *  
rantaro: im not there. no need to act coy around me *he graps kiibos hip and other hand under kiibos chin and kisses*

kiibos pov

 _did he just kiss me? he is just so smooth and confident and handsome a real catch_  
* **rantaro deepens the kiss** *

 

kiibo: phants

* **rantaro places kiibo to bed and starts to take off rest of his clothes off**.*

_he has a a big dick and a piercing on it!_

*kiibo starts to take off his own clothe and blushes even more*

rantaro: if you want us to stop just say so. what is the safe word?  
kiibo: avocado  
rantaro laughs a lilte bit: why everyone made a pun out of it?   
kiibo smiles  
  
**rantaro opens a drawer and takes out bottle of lube and pours it on his hands**  
rantaro: are you ready?  
kiibo nods

kiibos pov

finger went inside of me and started to go up and down  
 _ah ah gh_  
soon went another and he started to scicsoring me  
kiibo:it feels so good~

rantaro takes out his fingers inside of me and afer that bit concerned look and laugh  
kiibo: what is it? did something happen?  
 _am i not good enough?_

rantaro:i think 2 of my rings are inside you still. my bad.

*rantaro puts his fingers inside of me once again and starts to look for them*

kiibo: hyk! thats my prostate. i think they are there.  
*i grapped bed sheets when he took them out*  
rantaro: sorry to worry you like that *he kisses me and takes out rest of the rings of*  
kiibo: is it safe to have sex with "that"?¨(talking about the piercing on his pp)  
rantaro: yes are you ready? *he said while lubing his dong*  
i nodded looking lustfully at his weewee

  
 _oh god he went in. its so big it fills my insides_  
at first we took slowly and steady. i started to hug him holding him from back of his neck.  
i made quiet moans  
rantaro: hey these are soundproof rooms you can even scream and shout and nobody would hear you.  
i gave in out of extasy as he started to pound me faster. my legs stated to hug him too  
kiibo: rantaroOo im close!  
rantaro: cum to me babe. cum for the audience*he starts to make out with me  
my toes curl up as i cum and make ahogeyao   
rantaro pounds me few times until he cums inside me.

nobodys pov

kiibo starts to cuddle on top off rantaro  
rantaro: i guess avocado dick wasn't that bad right kiibabe?  
kiibo sleeps peacefully  
rantaro kisses kiibos forehead and goes to sleep too

  
// you will get to know what beep and boop really are in next chapter.  
i think its litle akward for me to make smut chapters so thath's why i make some funny moments. do you think this is good enoughh


	4. dr ouma and nurse succi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokichi finally let's hs plan in action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know there's lot of fighting in oumasai who's the top and who's the bottom.  
> honestly think they are equals. meaning switch.

// beep meant nurse outfit

//boop meant egg vibrator

kokichi sends a anonymous letter to shuichi. it said:

"will you be consent time of your life?

yes -

no -

leave this at libary at x book

shuichis pov

what kinda letter is this? no name tho . if this is monokuma i have already accepted offer of having any sexual acts. what if he became uncertain cuz i wasn't ready fuck kaede? shuichi thought to himself

i left letter to said place. fear of me getting kicked out.

i met the ultimates and i didn't want to lose them. we were becoming friends or if you would call it "friends with benefits".

 

-time skip and pov change to kokichi brought you by oumaxkiibo-

oh the letter is here! nishinishi~

luckily miu wanted to help kokichi with this.

miu: hahaha that cuck dosen't even know what hit him!

kokichi: if you truly want me to finger fuck you better keep the speed. he's alone now!

miu: hgghhh! yes.

 

nobodys pov

 

kokichi lockpicked shuichi's room and miu trhew a sleeping bomb while she and kokichi wore a gas masks.

shuichi was middle of reading book on his bed. he fell sleep fast. miu grapped him and carryed him bridal style to her lab.

 

monokuma started film. he has had lot of audience wanting them to have a scene but aparmently he didn't have to even call them to the love hotel room.

shuichis pov

 

"huh where am i?" im tied up... and what the heck im wearing!?" h e said to himself

why do i have nurse outfit specificly female nurse outfit? 

all these questions came to my head when i saw HIM.

it was kokichi ouma wearing doctors outfit.

 

kokichi: before we begin anything do you accept starting this? if theres anything you don't want to do say so and i stop. 

succi: so that letter was from you... and i already acepted. my face was propaly pink as kaedes outfit.

kokichi: if a nurse wears such a short skirt and such a revealing out fit someone might think of you being slut you know.you need to be teached a lesson.

succi: what but i wasn't in this outfit be- oh.  _he wants to roleplay._ doctor kokichi pleasee teach me im feeling hot~

kokichi lowered himself to my ear and whispered: i think we need exammination then. _oh my god he knows just what to say i think im getting exidet_

succi: yes please.

he started to pet me . then he started to pet my cheek and kissed me.  _it was my first kiss_. then he started to grope my waist and  thights. _i felt shiver go down my spine._ he spreaded my legs

succi: haah. 

kokichi pressed a button so the seat went away and somekinda arm tentacles were holding me in mid air: youre very sensitive shuichi. this is how to perfrom full genitals examination. *he took lube bottle from his pocked and coated his fingers with it*

*he went near my entrance*: you ready?

succi: yes fill me.

kokichis fingers went inside me. i let out small squek. automaticly my legs went shut

kokichi: no no no they need to open. he took his finger out and coated another one and went inside me again. faster pace.

succi: kokichi hmm m. if you continue any longer im going to cum! youre so good at this.

kokichi took his arms off and pressed button.off the floor came bed and robotic tencackle arms placed me top of it.

he started take his clothes off and i stared him. suprisingly he had muslces. then he pressed another button so i was free and i started to take my own clothes off.

nobodys pov.

kokichi took lube and started coating shuichis pp.

shuichi: i thought you were gonna be inside me?

kokichi: nu huh i wanna you to fuck me.

he kisses shuichi and they start to french kiss. kokichi was already good at kissing but shuichis soft mouth and his talent made their kiss even better.

kokichi starts to finger himself while shuichi whatches and exammines kokichi. his lavender eyes and hair. and his pp

kokichi: im ready.

shuichi lifts kokichi starts to go all the way. he felt tight. he waited for bit kokichi to recover. then he started lifting himself up and down slowly. shuichis hands went to kokichis nipples and started to play with them. kokichi started to go faster but still so slowly on purpose. shuichi had enough of this pace. he lifted kokichi down on him and started to go fast.

kokichi: ahh shuichi. *kokichis legs wrap to shuichi*

*shuichi starts to fuck kokichi like a rabbit like his life depended on it*

kokichi: YOURE DEFENELY GONNA CUM BEFORE ME! ahah . 

shuichi: well see about that!

* shuichi starts to strocke kokichis pp and  give hickeys to his neck*

kokichi is having ahogeyao and hugs shuichi:shuichi im cumming! ahh ahhhhh~

*shuichi gives few more sturts and cums in kokichis ass. he takes his pp off of kokichi. then lays on bed.

*kokichi wraps himself to shuichi*

shuichis pov mind: i thought we were just friends.. he kissed  me and hugs me maybe that's normal for him. 

kokichi: by the way shuichi.. remember that mission that monokuma send you to? i was other side of the mirror hearing and seeing you masturbate to me. if you want me to fuck you. you could beg it for me next time okay?

shuichi is total mess and just nods and closes his eyes.

 

//after carrying shuichi to her lab and changing his clothes she went to kitchen.

kokichi orginaly planned to use vibrator to shuichi but  he saw kiibo and  he asked kiibo to go see miu and gave him the vibrator.

kiibo tryes to find miu from her lab but sees kokichi and shuichi fucking. he quickly goes away and finds her at kitchen.

she had cream on her tits and pussy. so kiibo is licking every part of it. and teases miu with vibrator and they fucc. kaede is hungry so she goes to kitchen and saw kiibo licking miu. she gets exidet so she starts to masturbate in cover. kaede makes accidental moaning sound. miu and kiibo hears it and finds her. then they starts to have threesum. kaede and miu french kkissing  strawberry on their mouth hands ingliclided and them sitting on kiibo. other on his pp and other on his face.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh ouma was kinda ooc in this. miu kaede and kiibs getting action at the end. is this okay ?like i know my grammar makes this oof but other than that?


	5. kaito and shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend gave out amazing idea and i just had to write it.  
> momota is horrible at video games but succi is fairly good. theyre playing darksouls and then momota hits blank

momota is horrible at games but succi is fairly good, so  one night they're playing darksouls and sees momota being complete loser.

succi smiles and looks at momota: hahaha. i have never seen anyone be so bad at this.

momota has suddenly blank serious stare

momota with serious commanding tone: take off your pants and sit on my lap so the controller can vibrate against your cock every time i get hit!

shuichi does what he has been told. kaito looks at him focused when he undresses. he finaly sits on kaitos lap.

shuichi looks at questionabily kaito. then he takes a hit. top off all that shuichi being very sensitive doesn't help much at all.

shuichi moans kaitos name quiet tone. kaito having a smirk on him.

kaito:moan for me bby boy~

he takes a hit again. 

shuichi: AHH! ghh. kaito.

shuichi starts feel kaitos boner on his tigh and starts to masange it.

after this if h takes hit.. it's going to be end of shuichi.

and kaito takes it.

shuichis eyes and head roll back. kaito sees shuichi being extremely weak state and masanges him a litle

shuichi: you still haven't come yet... let me help you.

kaito: you don't have to.

shuichi: but i want to this is least i can do.

kaito removes his pants and underwear

shuichi looks at kaitos cock like its lollipop. its slitly bigger than normal one.

shuichi starts to lick base of it slowly and looking at kaito.

kaito isin't sure where to touch so he just graps sofas edges.

shuichi stops licking: if you want to u can touch me.

kaito nods and puts left on succis head and right on shuichis hand.

shuichi finaly starts to take kaitos cock in his mouth

kaito:god you feel so good shuichi!

he starts to go up and down faster.

kaito: you look so good down there. ur always so cute.

kaito: i think im c-

succi takes the load and drinks it and shows his mouth empty to kaito.

kaito: such a good boy!

 

 


	6. kaede and miu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaede and miu are in changing room alone together. they were just about to go swimming... but monokuma had other plans.

kaede was walking towards changing room when she finally got inside.

kaede: oh hi miu glad to see you here!~

miu: glad to see you too creampie!

they started changing their clothes. then there was monokuma announcment.

kaede akamatsu and miu iruma come to the pool.

kaede lowkey checked out miu . she wore black  full body swimsuit whitch showed some extra skin. kaede herself wore light pastel cute bikini.

kaede thought that even though miu shows her bold side more in deep down shes fluffy dork in her own way.

they came there.

monokuma started explaining: audience wanted more of you 2 teaming up. iv'e brought few swimging toys just for you guys. so better apericiate it!

after that hes gone

kaede: hey miu iv'e been wanting to talk to you really long and i know this isn't the best moment to talk about it.

miu: ha! love confession for me? who wouldn't want such a gourceus girl like me!  
  


kaede...

kaede:not quite...

miu: go on.

kaede looked miu in the eyes: you're very close to me as a person. i know we only met month and half ago but i start to think of you as a best friend.

miu: if i'm honest too. i think you're too. not many people quite get me like you do.

kaede sees miu putting her hand on hers. or so she thought

SPLASH!

kaede: MIU I CAN'T BELIEVE OF YOU! HA REVENGE!

SPLASH THUT .

now they both started to have fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sleepy again. i wanted to make more of a deep momemnt and not so more of action always. want to show more ppls feelings and thoughts more you know?  
> could highkey see miu and kaede as best friends


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diduda49#5556 is my discord

 

miu and kaede started to do water fight

soon kaede was top of miu and shout:GOTCHA!

miu squeked. kaede didn't know what got into her. but she wanted to tease miu and be top this time. she looked at camera with a cocky look and said: hey audience remember to look really closely! i wanna show the world who is (kaede gulbet before saying it) my bitch!~

miu shot her eyebrow at her: you top? like a small tits like you could do that!

kaede: ill show you a small tits!

kaede soon made miu fall in water and grapped her so she really didn't fall. and they kissed- more like french kissed.kaede wanted to investigate mius mouth every corner. mius heart started to pound fast she liked when kaede made it. she didn't want to complain about her other best friend kiibo but steel mouth isn't quite same as humans, she still appreciates him of course though! she wanted kaede to start tho she already felt wet literaly.

kaede soon started to take mius swim suit off slowly. kaede: hey sweet bun. im really hungry.

miu: what the fuck am i supposte to do that then? then she saw how kaede looked at her and got it. 

mius legs went shut and moaned.

soon she got out from pool with kaede naked and spread her legs. kaede tryed to remember how shuichi made it before trying anything. soon she started lick mius cunt whitch caused shiver from her. miu:keep going! more! hggg.

kaede started with soft licks and continued. mius sweet nectar tasted lil salty but it was good. miu started to keep hand on kaedes head and kaede took that as a go faster and so she did. miu: kaede im gonna cum soon!~ kaede: ah ah ah not so fast! only if you tell whos bitch you are. 

miu: im akamatsu kaedes

kaede:what did you say?

miu: akamatsu kaedes!

after that kaede went fast as lighting to lick mius pussy

miu:Kaedeee!~

she squirted all over kaedes face and kaede licked what she could.

 

sorry i have to stop but

after that miu fingered kaede and sucked her b00bs and after that kokichi " tricked" himiko that he doesn't want to be disgusting boy anymore. (himiko was hanging out with tenko , tsumugi and angie that time) so hes a she now and tsumugi made her a pretty outfit. and after that toujou saw her and was suprised.  she explained how proper girl acts like and kokichi wanted her and rantaro and tsumugi teach how to use make up. they helped her and now she is stunning. rantaro even made litle braid to her and teached her about nail polish. tojou helped picking up undergarments and tsumugi gave tips on make up.gonta complimented her was more gentelmanny than usual. (shes right now a limited time a girl)


	8. kork x miu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bible study

korekiyo went to dining area because he asked previously to toujou make spagetti. while he was there he noticed that miu was there peeking weirdly shyly. then she came closer to him. 

k:hm?

m:i heard that youre good with bdsm. so i was thinking maybe we could.fuck it.DON'T CHA WANT TO TOUCH THESE BAD BOYS TOO?!

k: ahh yes bdsm includes on my talents. after i have eaten my dinner we may start, but when we start you have to follow my every order.

m: y yes

k: i will open the door of pleasure you have yet to experience.

korekiyo ate all and looked sternly miu.

k: come to my room.

when they came to korekiyos room. miu was awed her eyes looked like kid on candy shop. it was full of ropes, whips, latex outfits, shipari stuff, gags. everything that includes on bdsm, you name it was there.

miu: goddamit korekiyo.. this is bigger sex toy collection i have ever had.(thanks to ouma her collection was lessenned.)

k: dont talk. go to the bed and undress.

m: small squirms started to come from her as she did was told.

k: *he started to  tie her up and when he was done admired his doing. then he took vibrator and put it against mius pussy.

korekiyo edges miu until she speaks and begs to be fucked and kork teases her and fucks her until she forgets her name and later uses electric stuff on her as punishment from her lab. later when ouma goes to want from miu new toy he finds her rlly fucked up and teases her. then saihara and kaede later fucks but its more like a date thing and tenko and saihara and rantaro fuck. kiibo helps miu later. and angie and kork and saihara fuck later on seesaw. ryoma fucks with himiko and they start dating. tenko gets heartbroken and confused bc she starts to like 2 boys saihara and rantaro and chooses rantaro bc saihara and kaede are basicly togehter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unfortunaly not gonna continue this anymore . my obsession with danganronpa is over. but still like the series. i have moved on more and started liking miraclious ladybug. and last season from voltron was weird but at least ok

**Author's Note:**

> please say what to improve other than my grammar errors XD.  
> and im going to start writing next the senario between:
> 
> kiibo and miu
> 
> and after that situation with angie rantaro and kaede  
> kinda want to write kiibo miu and kokichi story too


End file.
